Carleigh Taylor
Carleigh Taylor is the main antagonist of the 2011 Lifetime movie Betrayed At 17. She was portrayed by Katie Gill. Biography Background Carleigh is the spoiled daughter of John Taylor, and is used to getting everything that she wants. She is the ex girlfriend of Greg Nickels, and she did not take him breaking up with her well. When she found out that he had slept with Lexi Ross, a shy girl at their school who she often bullied, she became enraged and envious, leading her to retaliate. Events of Betrayed At 17 Carleigh is introduced by speeding into her high school parking lot, parking right now to Lexi Ross as she is getting thing out of the back of her car. Carleigh then shouts a derogatory remark at her, accusing Lexi of having a "fat ass" before storming off. Elsewhere, Carleigh's ex-boyfriend Greg Nickels is talking with his best friend Jared, checking out girls at their school. When Jared begins teasing Greg for breaking up with Carleigh, he makes a bet that he could sleep with any girl at their school, picking out Lexi as the girl. Jared scoffs, saying that Lexi would be impossible on the grounds of her being a virgin. Greg still takes the challenge. Later that day, Greg talks with Lexi and they quickly strike up a friendship. However, Carleigh sees this and, in retaliation, keys Lexi's car. After a few days of friendship, Greg invites Lexi to his house and she reluctantly has sex with him. Unbeknownst to her, Greg is recording their tryst on his laptop as proof that he completed the bet. He then shows Jared the video on his phone, making him promise to keep it a secret. However, Jared reveals the secret to Carleigh. An enraged Carleigh then steals Greg's phone while he's in the school locker room and uses it to send the video to several people at their school, effectively making the video go viral. Carleigh has a party that night at her house, which Greg and Lexi attend. When Lexi goes to get a hot dog, Carleigh gives her one and makes a derogatory sexual comment, confusing Lexi. After getting several other lewd remarks, Lexi finds out about the video along with the dare. Devastated, Lexi screams at Greg for hurting her before running away in tears. Greg runs after her and witnesses Lexi run into the road and get fatally struck by a car. Carleigh also witnesses the accident and is shocked. After finding out about the video, Lexi's mother Michelle and drug addict brother Shane are outraged and want Greg charged, believing him to be responsible for the video going viral and for Lexi's death. Greg insists that he didn't send out the video and is certain that Carleigh did, but John defends his daughter to the school principal, saying that Greg is simply trying to use Carleigh as a scapegoat. This along with the fact that he DID record himself having sex with Lexi, the principal suspends Greg. He then runs into Carleigh and Jared outside her office, the two now a couple. He berates Carleigh for her actions, even insinuating that she was happy Lexi had died and warning Jared that she was a "crazy bitch". When Carleigh denies Greg's accusations, he tries to attack her, but is restrained and forced by the principal to leave. This also leads to Greg being assaulted by the vengeful Shane and being briefly arrested for having sex with a minor. Wanting to prove Carleigh is guilty, he pulls up outside her house and Carleigh comes out to talk to him. Eventually, Greg manages to talk Carleigh into admitting what she did, and she adds that she didn't send out the video to hurt Lexi, but rather to show everyone who Greg truly was. Greg then reveals that he had been secretly recording Carleigh on his phone, much to her horror. Greg then forces Carleigh out of his car and drives away. Panicked, Carleigh runs inside, gets her father's gun, and leaves in pursuit of Greg. She catches up to Greg outside his house and forces her way inside. She then points the gun at Greg, trying to force him to give her his phone to delete her confession. Greg refuses and attempts to wrestle the gun from Carleigh, but it instead goes off, shooting and killing Greg. Carleigh panics and takes the phone before leaving, wiping her fingerprints off of the door handle as she leaves. Later on, Carleigh plants Greg's phone in a toolbox at Lexi's house, framing Shane for Greg's murder. With Shane in jail, Michelle tries to prove her son's innocence by proving that Carleigh was the true murderer. With the help of Greg's mother Brenda, she find video footage from the school's security cameras proving that Carleigh was the one who made the sex video of Greg and Lexi go viral. When Carleigh indirectly finds this out from Jared, she panics and leaves his house in a hurry. Carleigh goes home and confesses what she had done to her father, who immediately wants to help Carleigh cover her tracks. With the police already certain of Shane's guilt, the two decide to get rid of the gun. But just as they do, Michelle and Brenda arrive and reveal that they have uncovered everything. In a rage, Carleigh admits to what she had done, saying that Greg deserved it for betraying her. She then takes the gun out of the backseat of the car and points it at the two women, saying that she won't let them ruin her life. After an intense standoff, Carleigh collapses to the ground in tears. Before they are able to disarm her, Carleigh shoots herself in the leg in a moment of dismay. Brenda then calls 911 as Carleigh breaks down in tears. It can be inferred that Carleigh was then arrested for Greg's murder (and possibly distributing child pornography for sending out the video of Lexi). Category:Movie Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath